1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a flat panel display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays are more and more popularly used in offices. The relative lightness and compactness of flat panel displays (particularly in terms of front to back depth) make them particularly suitable for narrow workspaces. The characteristics of flat panel displays are particularly attractive in a small office/home office setting, because the relatively shallow front-to-back depth means that the display can be pushed back further from a user than would be possible with an equivalent cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor in many situations, taking up less precious desktop space in a user's work area.
Typically, a flat panel display includes a stand for supporting the flat panel display on the desk. The stand always takes up premium space on a desktop.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a flat panel display which can economize workspace.